


The Feelings

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: The White family come to visit the Emmerdale Kingdon. King Lawrence White along with his two daughters, Princess Christina and Princess Rebecca. Unfortunately for Robert, he's an oblivious mess who cant get the blacksmith out of his head.And Aaron? He just wanted to enjoy his bath...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this series as much as I do! This will have at least 10 parts. Possibly more depending on how long each piece of writing is.
> 
> Breeches = trousers

_The birds sang their songs and the squirrels scattered about as they made to hide their food. A fox hid behind a bush before going in back in its hole and a trail of ants followed one another back to their own home, each carrying a crumb from the pairs picnic._

_They were in the woods again, in their special clearing that they met up in all the time. A blanket lay on the floor, with a few bowls of several fruits, grapes and raspberries and a few slices of bread with cheese and ham on top. Their cups were full of wine, specially made from the kitchens and even their horses were on their best behaviour. They both sat tied to a tree trunk with their heads bowed to drink water from a bowl. _

_Robert and Aaron lay on the blanket though, faces towards the sky and Aaron smiled...that perfect smile of his..._

_"Tell me, do you treat all your friends like this?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Picnics...with food brought all the way from the royal kitchens?"_

_Robert smiled and shifted over so he was laying on his side, resting on his elbow. He brushed crumbs from Aaron's cheek with his thumb and blinked._

_"I see you as more than a friend though..."_

_"I see you as that too..."_

_And with that said, Aaron wrapped his arms around the back of Robert's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Seconds before they actually kissed however, a wave of water splashed down on Robert, making him gasp and-_

The prince shot up from his bed with a loud gasp, absolutely soaked to the bone. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and once he could properly see, his blurred vision focused on two figures standing at the bottom of his bed. King Jack and his personal man servant.

Oh no...

The man servant, Simon, held a bucket in his hands...previously had been full of water...and King Jack stood beside him with a knowing frown, arms crossed angrily.

"Oh. Awake now are we?"

"Considering you just poured a bucket of freezing cold water over me, yes!"

"Do you know...how long it has taken me to wake you?"

"Uhh..."

"The knights have already did their usual morning training practice! Breakfast has already been served and lunch is already upon us! On top of that, you've to give your speech to King Lawrence White later, which i would expect to have been done in the best quality as possible?"

Robert realised he should probably shut his mouth since it was rude to gape, and he did so quickly. He aimed for a casual stance by resting his hand on the wooden bed post of his bed only for his wet hands to have slipped and he stumbled. His father looked at him weirdly and glanced to his servant.

"Simon will be taking care of you today since he is the best working servant here. Fix him and make sure he's wide awake for this speech. I will not have him embarrass this kingdom to King White! Robert! Get yourself sorted and quickly!"

King Jack stormed out and Robert looked at Simon who was still holding the bucket. He cleared his throat and shrugged.

"So..."

"Sire, I will prepare a bath for you in a moment. In the meantime, your breakfast from earlier is sitting on your table since your father wished for you to not starve. You may eat that whilst I prepare water for your bath and might I suggest picking a warm outfit for there is a chill in the air today"

Well...at least he could see why his father trusted Simon with all his heart. He was definitely the perfect example of a trustworthy servant, already planning out many tasks to do when Robert was still half asleep...and soaking still.

Simon did do his tasks quickly aswell. He added a special smelling sort of salt in the warm bathwater and folded Robert's breeches that he would wear later.

"Its crushed up Chamomile flowers my lord. It's supposed to help take away any form of stress you have and ease the mind. You sounded as if you were having a terrible dream earlier, mumbling in your sleep about some Anna..."

Robert nearly choked on a piece of ham and looked at Simon who was now dusting off a white shirt. He looked out the window in front of him and sighed. He hadn't seen Aaron in a few days. He had been ever so busy with his own tasks to do in the castle that he never had anytime to visit the village. It seemed his father wasnt keen on him trying to make the royal family more popular anymore anyways.

At least Simon had heard Anna instead of Aaron.

"Your bath my lord? If you hurry, I will look over your speech that you have prepared"

Robert paled at that and took his top off. He walked behind the paper screen to strip himself of the rest of his clothes and Simon picked up the rolled up piece of paper. He unravelled the ribbon and frowned when he saw a blank page.

"Ahh...Simon, you wouldn't mind...? Would you?"

Simon simply grit his teeth and heard Robert enter the bath from behind him.

"Of course your highness..."

.............

Robert ended up falling into his old habit of knawing his bottom lip raw. It bled halfway through his speech and he held the sheet of paper he was supposed to have memorised right in front of his face, blocking his view of the king and his two daughters seated on the left side of the long table. 

By the time he finished his speech, he looked to his left, not surprised to see his own father looking like he wanted to end his life in utter mortification....

King White didn't really seem to show if he was impressed or not...

So he made the stupid mistake of coming up with his absolutely marvelous plan of charm and bowed to the King in front of him.

"I do apologise my lord, I've never felt quite this flustered in the presence of such lovely ladies, they truly are beautiful, no doubt from their mother"

Lawrence finally decided to show some emotion to that and he nodded in approval. He smiled at both of his daughters seated on both of his sides and he sighed.

"I believe the lucky one wouldn't mind a tour of the castle...may I ask which of my daughters you were referring to?"

Oh no...

He looked at both of them, trying to figure out which one was the least annoying...the princess with brown hair seemed to have a scowl on her face, her nose nearly up towards the ceiling with her posture...definitely not. The princess with blonde hair however, actually giggled into her hand and smiled at him, already enchanted by his charm.

Robert bowed to the blonde princess, not wanting to embarrass himself even further in front of his father because truth was...he couldn't remember her name...

"Rebecca, please join Prince Robert for a tour of the castle, I'm sure he has many interesting stories to share"

Rebecca stood and curtsied to the table before heading out of the room with Robert. Once the room doors were shut over, Rebecca suddenly broke into a fit of giggles and looked around the hallway with a smile.

"So where are we going?"

"Around the castle..."

"Well I know that, silly. Anyplace special?"

Special...oh!

"The...do you enjoy horse riding?"

.............

It turned out that Princess Rebecca just adored horse riding, but...she enjoyed the simple trot rather than the fast galloping which was boring. She was boring compared to Aaron, not wanting to go fast because that wasnt ladylike, didn't want to risk ruining her dress and apparently the wind messed with her hair.

They rode out to the woods even though Robert had no intention of bringing her to his and Aaron's spot. It was their spot after all, just the thought of bringing her there made it seem as if he was disloyal to Aaron. Which was probably ridiculous considering they were nothing more than friends...but...

"Oh! This place is beautiful!"

Robert's horse stopped and he petted her mane as a silent thanks and looked around. They had both stopped in front of a humongous lake, with mountains in the background and flowers everywhere despite it being winter. There was a large piece of rope tied to a strong looking tree and Robert realised it was shaped to be a swing! 

If it wasn't, then that was one questionable noose...

"My my Prince Robert...you may as well just fall to one knee already if you're planning to propose"

Robert choked on...nothing, and Rebecca paled when she noticed that his face was turning an unhealthy shade of red. She hopped off her horse and Robert copied. She rushed over to the lake and scooped water into her hands and back to Robert to make him drink some. Desperate times did call for desperate measures and he drunk the water from her hands gratefully. His choking ceased and he sighed.

"Thank you..."

"Are you alright?"

"Much better thanks"

She opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by a distant splashing and Robert turned his head towards the noise. The pair of them tied their horses and Rebecca stayed behind Robert whilst he walked further ahead to investigate.

It couldn't have been a better coincidence if he wanted!

He smiled and waved to the man in the water.

"Aaron!"

Aaron stood in the water, his back to Robert and the water up to his waist. He turned at the noise and upon noticing it was Robert, he ducked down into the water until it was up to his neck.

"Robert?!"

"Alright?!"

Aaron's face burned and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. Stupid...oblivious Robert...

"This is Princess Rebecca, shes from the White family! Shes here visiting with her sister and-oh! Rebecca, this is Aaron, he's my friend and a very talented blacksmith"

He looked at Rebecca and met her back instead. She cupped two hands over her eyes and Robert, still oblivious, turned to face Aaron again.

"Must be shy"

"Or maybe she's not interested in watching me have my bath!"

"Your...?"

He looked at Aaron's pile of clothes that rested on a rock and felt ten million shades of hot red attack his face at once.

"Your bath! I see! I-uhh! I apologise! I didn't mean to-it wasn't on purpo-!"

"Will you just leave?!"

Robert agreed and walked away with Rebecca back to the horses. He grabbed his water skin from inside his saddlebag and drank a generous amount when he realised the water he drank earlier was indeed...bathwater...

Rebecca was still a blushing mess but she simply cleared her throat and went to work of brushing off imaginary dust on her dress. 

...............

"So...awkward introductions past us..let's try again. Aaron, this is Princess Rebecca, shes one of the daughters of King Lawrence White. Rebecca, this is Aaron Dingle, hes the blacksmith in the Emmerdale village and a very talented one at that"

Rebecca curtsied and Aaron smiled before remembering she was royalty and bowed. 

"I'm sorry...for earlier. Even if Robert didn't realise I was literally in the middle of bathing..."

Rebecca scoffed at that.

"And if you're so talented as a blacksmith, then why dont you have a bathtub?"

Aaron frowned. He supposed he had to remember that not everyone from royalty had a heart of gold like Robert.

"Cant have everything I suppose. Tell me, where is your elegance all princesses are supposed to have?"

She gasped in disbelief and looked so horribly offended before turning to Robert, silently asking for his back up. He looked between the two and decided to laugh instead.

"This is just Aaron's humour isn't it?! A lot of people dont understand his...offending sounding jokes, but I think they're tremendous!"

Rebecca opted to giggle at that despite not understanding what was happening and Robert suddenly got an idea right there and then. Aaron wiped his neck that was still wet and Robert nudged his side with his arm.

"Well, I think we best head back to the castle, sadly end this...exciting horse ride. I do unfortunately have a lot on today which I apologise for..."

"Of course I understand. My sister and I did wish to visit the royal gardens, the rose bushes here are supposed to be big and full"

"Great! Well, with plans made, I think we should all head back then, hmm?"

Aaron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"All?"

"Dont you remember? You promised to fix my favourite sword...come, you'll ride with me"

Aaron gave him a look that clearly said he was about to refuse, but before he said anything, his arm was yanked by Robert's hand and he jumped up onto the horse. Luckily she was strong enough to carry two adult grown men, no doubt she was strong because of her luxury meals at the castle. The horse began trotting and Aaron had to grab onto the princes waist to not fall off. Robert turned and sent him a secret smile before turning back to face the rear end of Rebecca's horse. 

Resting his forehead on Robert's back, he couldn't help but smile and dream of a different universe, one with just the two of them...where royalty didn't need to marry royalty and men could be with men...

..............

The benefits of another royal family visiting meant that the guards were occupied with the royal family and the royal family only. There were barely any guards in the courtyard when Robert arrived and he asked for a nearby servant to take both of the horses. At the servants odd look towards Aaron, he put a finger to his lips.

"I expect you to listen to me when I demand that you say nothing about my visitor. Understand?"

The servant nodded in fear and bowed to the two royals when he finally attented his duties. Robert escorted Princess Rebecca up the stone steps to the front doors and opened them for her. She stepped inside and Aaron followed behind them. He still wasnt entirely sure why Robert had even decided to bring him to the castle.

He waited in the corridor looking out a window which gave a good view of the courtyard. He spotted a few people walking around, all dressed in the royal colours of navy blue. At least he now knew why Robert suited that colour so much.

He jumped in fright when a hand smacked his shoulder gently and he pushed the annoying prince away.

"Scared you then?"

"For someone who's supposed to be a pompous, stuck up, arrogant, pestifirous-!"

"Oooh pestifirous? I never knew you were even capable of pronouncing such complicated words. You even know what it means?"

Aaron looked away embarrassingly and sighed.

"Shut up. Why did you bring me here anyway?"

As if Robert even needed to answer that. The silence allowed them to hear Princess Rebecca's excited squeals from the other side of the door and Aaron visibly cringed at the sound. They heard a mixture of how handsome Robert was, how different he was to other princes and how rich the kingdom was. Robert shared a look with Aaron and the pair ended up laughing.

"How long is she even visiting for anyway?"

"Four more days"

"Pfft! Good luck with that!"

..................

Roberts chambers hadn't changed much other than the new bed sheets that had been changed by Simon in the morning. His floors were sparkling clean and it looked like Simon had sorted out his outfit for tomorrow aswell...

What a...reliable servant he supposed...

"Tell me then, you're a prince...yet I never see you wear your crown, why?"

Robert watched Aaron walk over to the wooden table and pick up the golden crown that lay on a red velvet cushion. To Aaron's surprise, the crown was quite heavy and when he put it on his own head, a million thoughts ran through Robert's head, innocent and dirty ones altogether.

"You're right, this is heavy...oh! Sorry, I get carried away when-"

Aaron flailed his hands about as he moved to remove the crown from his head, but Robert stopped him with a shake of his head and a smile.

"Don't. You...it suits you"

Aaron stared at Robert, wondering if he was joking or if he was being serious. Upon noticing Robert was indeed serious, he kept it on with a shy smile and crossed his arms.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

The prince took a couple of steps towards the blacksmith with a loud exhale and stopped when he was at least a meter from him.

"Because...you're my friend. And...and I've never had a friend like you before. You're...you bring out these feelings I never knew-"

Aaron removed the crown from his head with such force that Robert flinched and he shoved it into his hands. Robert nearly dropped the crown but kept a proper grip on it and frowned. 

"Robert don't! I...I know what you're going to say and...well, just dont"

"Why not? It's true! You feel it too dont you?!"

Aaron only groaned and rubbed his two hands down his face.

"We're men! You're the prince for this kingdom! You're going to be a king! Look at me, I'm just the local blacksmith! Theres a million reasons why we both cant feel...what we feel...I'm sorry"

Robert continued to look down at his feet and blinked away any tears that had pooled in his eyes. He sniffed and Aaron walked towards the door, hovered a hand over the handle, but turned back around so his back was against the door to look at the distraught prince once more. This would be it wouldnt it? Their final goodbye now that they had both openly expressed their feelings as so...

"Robert...I really am sorry. You were born to marry a princess and take over the throne. Your father would never approve of this, of us..."

"To hell with my father!"

Robert dropped the crown from his grip, allowing it to clang loudly against the stone floor. He took two long strides over to Aaron where he grabbed the sides of the blacksmiths face and pushed his lips against his. The back of Aaron's head hit the door and he wasnt sure what to do with his hands until he decided to wrap them around Roberts head to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

When they both felt the need to pull away, Aaron panted and looked down at his feet. At least...he tried to. Robert's legs were entangled with his own with how close they were to one another and Aaron sighed.

"I was jealous...earlier with you and her...it made me realise that...well it reminded me of the harsh reality that has yet to come..."

Robert pushed his lips against Aaron's again, a quick brief one and he smiled.

"I have no interest towards Princess Rebecca. Only you...when my father passes...and I am king, I will change things for the better"

"You can't promise that..."

"I can and I will. I know its selfish of me to ask, but...would you wait? For me?"

Aaron could only nod with a smile and visible tears in his eyes as he pulled Robert in by the back of his neck for another kiss. It was when Robert had slid his tongue inside Aaron's mouth, that Aaron felt the lump in....in...

Robert pulled away with a gasp and looked down. Aaron cringed at his own eagerness and sighed.

"I know we cant...because we'd need to be married...sorry. I've ruined the mood havent I?"

"Well...using our hands isnt really along the lines of losing our virginity is it?"

Aaron could feel Robert untying his breeches and once he felt the cold hand dip down into his underwear, he agreed with an arched back and a loud moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment how you found this fic, did you enjoy it? 
> 
> Also a piece of information that is important for the future parts! Since Robert is a prince, he is a virgin, he cannot sleep with anybody until after he is married and must choose a partner who is a virgin too. In this case, he and Aaron didn't sleep together, they just had a cheeky hand job.


End file.
